Digimon Quest vol1
by gatopata
Summary: this is my second story for digimon.


the next day... morning! i had told viximon and gigimon. morning! they had both replied back. are you two ready to go get james, gaomon, and adrian and head to the digital world? i had asked viximon and gigimon. sure, lets go! they had both replied back.

meanwhile, in james and gaomons room. hey james, gaomon, adrian are you guys ready to head to the digital world? i had asked the three. sure, lets go! they had replied back. digiport open! we had all yelled.

meanwhile, at the town of digihope. hey guys! i had yelled to the others. so whats the news on the dark digimon? i had asked joe. a new dark digimon called dark nanimon was created last night after we left! joe had replied back. then, lets go defeat this dark nanimon! i had suggested to the others.

meanwhile, outside the town of digihope. are you ready? i had asked renamon and guilmon. ready as ever chris! they had both replied back. digivolution plus digiarmor energize! i had yelled.

renamon matrix digivolve to... taomon. guilmon matrix digivolve to... wargrowlmon. terriermon matrix digivolve to... rapidmon. kalyomon warp digivolve to... chaos kalyomon. impmon warp digivolve to... beezlemon burst mode.

agumon digivolve to... geo greymon. gomamon warp digivolve to... zudomon. gabumon warp digivolve to... weregarurumon. tentamon warp digivolve to... megakabutarimon. patamon warp digivolve to... magnaangemon. gatomon warp digivolve to... magnadramon. palmon warp digivolve to... lilymon. biyomon warp digivolve to... garudamon.

veemon warp DNA digivolve to... pialdramon. armadillomon warp digivolve to... chameleomon. hawkmon armor digivolve to... houlsomon the wings of love. wormmon digivolve to... geo stingmon.

white patamon digivolve to... chaos churubimon. balancemon warp digivolve to... dark balancemon. romnimon warp digivolve to... dark romnimon. candlemon warp digivolve to... dark candlemon. wizardmon warp digivolve to... dark wizardmon. scorcerymon warp digivolve to... dark scorcerymon.

musyamon warp digivolve to... dark musyamon. unimon warp digivolve to... dark unimon. centarumon warp digivolve to... dark centarumon. kimeramon warp digivolve to... dark kimeramon. swanmon warp digivolve to... dark swanmon.

allomon warp digivolve to... dark allomon. daemon warp digivolve to... dark daemon. diaboromon warp digivolve to... decker diaboromon. aegisdramon warp digivolve to... decker aegisdramon. alphamon warp digivolve to... dark alphamon. khaosmon warp digivolve to... dark khaosmon. khaosdramon warp digivolve to... dark khaosdramon. gazimon warp digivolve to... decker gazimon.

gaomon warp digivolve to... machgaogamon. omnimon warp digivolve to... dark omnimon. meramon warp digivolve to... decker meramon. gearmon warp digivolve to... decker gearmon. marinedevimon warp digivolve to... decker marinedevimon. tyrannomon warp digivolve to... decker tyrannomon. lets do this guys! i had yelled to the others.

fox flash attack! taomon had yelled. war pyro blaster! wargrowlmon had yelled rapid gargo pellets! rapidmon had yelled. chaos matrix cannon! chaos kalyomon had yelled. bursting dark blast! beezlemon burst mode had yelled.

geo nova blast! geo greymon had yelled. horn & tusk! zudomon had yelled. garuru kick! weregarurumon had yelled. electro shocker! megakabutarimon had yelled. gate of heaven's! magnaangemon had yelled. fire tornado! magnadramon had yelled. flower cannon! lilymon had yelled. wing blade! garudamon had yelled.

desparado blaster! pialdramon had yelled. chameleon chamoufladge! chameleomon had yelled. blast rings! houlsomon had yelled. geo stinging needles! geo stingmon had yelled.

chaos heaven's hug! chaos churubimon had yelled. dark balance cannon! dark balancemon had yelled. dark romni cannon! dark romnimon had yelled. dark melted wax! dark candlemon had yelled. dark magical game! dark wizardmon had yelled. dark time freeze! dark scorcerymon had yelled.

dark shogun sword! dark musyamon had yelled. dark aerial gallop! dark unimon had yelled. dark solar ray! dark centarumon had yelled. dark poison wing! dark kimeramon had yelled. dark peck attack! dark swanmon had yelled.

dark dragon fire! dark allomon had yelled.


End file.
